The Original Digidestined
by moumentai
Summary: My story of the original Digidestined and their journey through the Digital World.
1. Chapter 1: The Prologue

**Chapter 1: Prologue**

The world was in darkness, like something from a kids cartoon. 8 kids, all most flouting in this darkness, huddled around a white and yellow laptop. The children: Tai, Izzy, Mimi, Joe, Matt, Sora, T.K, and Kari (or the Digidestined) listen to the transmission for Gennai. Their Digimon also surrounded them.

"What do you want? We already beat the dark masters." Matt screamed into the computer.

"It's true that the evil of the dark masters was destroyed, but the source that created that evil still exists." The computer image replied back. They all gasped at the thought of have to fight another evil Digimon, and deep down they each knew this one would be worse than anything they had ever faced before. "And that source came from behind the wall of fire" he added. Each of their faces look puzzled, but that was nothing new for them after everything they seen in this world.

"What's that?" Joe questioned.

"When I was searching through the Dino Ruins, I came across an ancient inscription. It told of a time long ago, when a strange being appeared from behind the wall of fire. It was angry. You would be too, if you lived with that kind of humidity. The mere existence of this being caused a warp in space and time was thrown completely out of whack. It threatened the collapse of the digital world, and even worse than that, my new wristwatch stopped working. The Digimon knew they didn't have the strength to defeat this being, so the original Digidestined children were summoned from the real world, and together they defeated the evil."

They all stood shocked. They were not the first Digidestined.

But this is not the start of our story; nor is it the end. Ours is set over many years earlier. In a time when the internet was all most unheard of and the idea of digital creatures from another world would have meant you were mad. Okay so would it in this time, but after their story, it really didn't seem so crazy. To be honest, for the Digidestined, nothing surprised them. But the originals, now that was a different story.


	2. Chapter 2: Some New Faces

**Chapter 2: Some New Faces**

The streets of San Francisco were strangely quiet. The fogged rolled down the heels in waves like those of the ocean view. Few lights shone from the windows of house and apartment nearby. And standing on a street corner, was a kid. A 14 year old with a short back and sides bold hair cut, a small pointy nose, and thin lips. He was average height, slim, looked defenceless, weak and carried a bag on his back. He walked up and down the path in small strides while muttering to himself in an annoying high pitch voice. His head turned quickly to meet the lights that were crawling from the fog. The cable car drew passed, and it is did the kid got on.

The cable car had green padded seats on either side with 4 other passengers, again strangely quiet. Two kids, both 15, were on the far side. The boy had an overlay large nose, blue eyes, and shoulder length blond hair. He seemed quite short sitting, but the girl lying in his lap look tall, very. She has dark brown, if not black hair and blue eyes. She had a very round face. Both of them were wearing jeans, the girl with a pink, long sleeved top with some kind of logo on and the boy ware a plain back one. The two were a young couple.

There was another young girl too. She had ocean blue eyes which seemed to look into her soul, a button nose and small ear which her shoulder length blond hair was brushed behind. She was small and wore a long black skirt and a black sleeveless top. Sitting almost next to here was a kid of the same age, 14. However he was almost the girls opposite. Brown hair, tall, large ears, pointed large nose. He carried an angered expression on his face.

And their names of course; the boy just getting on the cable car was Daniel, Daniel mallet. The male of the couple was Henry Smitt, the women, Lisa Morton. The child with the angered expression, Hiroaki Ishida and the short one sitting next to him, Nancy Takaishi. And little did they know; their separate journeys where about to intertwine.  
>***<p>

This journey began without the slightest warning. The cable car sped up, faster and faster. The rattle woke Lisa from her sleep and everyone stood to see what was happening. But before anything could be done, the car flew high into the air. They ran to the windows. Below they could see the street lights, the odd car and the small dots of the occasional person.

"What on earth…" Daniel cried to the stranger next to him. But they just stared back speech less. As they drew higher and higher they were lifted above the fog, only a few lights remained. The view would have been beautiful it wasn't so scary. The cable car became quicker and quicker. They all screamed as it sling-shotted into space.

Lisa turned to Henry, "I love you" she screamed. "I love you too" Henry held her tight, believing that the end was soon to come.


	3. Chapter 3: Together By Chance

**Chapter 3: Together by Chance**

Nancy awoke in a daze. She was lying on a pile of large green leaves next to a lake. It sparkled in the evening sun. As her eyes slowly came into focus, she saw an island in the middle of the lake, and on it rested a cable car. Was it possibly the one she was on? It was! But how had she got over here, what had happened? She recalled the rattle of the car and it flying through the air, but after that, everything was blank.

"Where am I now? I've never seen place like this in San Francisco."

"You're awake!" a voice yelled. Nancy jumped up at the voice in terrier. Standing before her was the figure, on she recognised.

"You're…You're the kid from the car, right?"

"Yep, that's me." the figure smiled back at her. "I'm Hiroaki" He stood before her dressed in a blue short sleeved shirt with the top button undone, with cream three-quarter length shorts on. His brown hair was in a mess, and knees were cut. But his smile didn't show any signs of pain.

"I'm…er…Nancy." She said nervously holding out her hand. He took it, shook it, and walked her over to the others sitting a few passes away.

"This is Daniel." pointing to a kid with a blue t-shirt and jeans on and clinching a rucksack. He looked back at Nancy with a slight smile as if to say hello.

"These two are Lisa and Henry." pointing to a couple next to Daniel. Lisa was cuddled in Henry's lap again and sat up saying,

"Hey, how you feeling?"

"Okay I guess" she said rubbing her head and clenching at the pain. "Where are we?"

There was a silence like that of the strange San Francisco morning. Everyone's faces went blank and you could almost see the thoughts of home running through their minds. Their eyes showed curiosity about the placed they had landed in. It was a beautiful place. Surrendering the lake was forests so thick to look into them you would only see black. The sky was a girly pink which faded into a yellow to orange. It seemed magical, spectacular.

"So what do we do now then?" Daniel's little voice said.

"It's nearly dark, who knows what animals live here. We should take shelter in the cable car." Answered Hiroaki. So they got up, walked across nature's bridge to the cable car, and tried to get some sleep.  
>***<p>

The full moon hung high over the night sky with burning stars shining like a crowd from another world holding touches.

"If only they could guide us home…" Daniel whispered.

He laid with one leg over the other staring up at the sky. His eyes glistened with the tears they were trying to desperately hold back.

"It seems destiny had different plans than me…" He whispered to himself.

Wiping his eyes on the back of his hand, he crept back to the cable car and tried to sleep.  
>***<p>

"Wake up all!" An old croaky voice said in a bossy manor. Lisa, Daniel and Hiroaki quickly woke up shocked by the strange voice, slowly followed by Nancy and Henry. They look to the door to see a man, shorter than all of them, about 4 foot; he was old with very little hair. What there was left was grey and in a pony tail on the top of his head. He dressed in red robes with brown shoes. He looked old, yet still had quite a youthful smile.

"Who are you? Are you one of the people sent to find us?" Lisa questioned.

"Yes and no." the strange old man replied.

"The man doesn't even make sense." Sighed Daniel

"I'm Gennai." He answered "And you must be the Digidestined."


	4. Chapter 4: Digiconfusion

**Chapter 4: Digiconfusion**

"Digidestined? What?" Cried Henry.

"I told you he was mad." Daniel replied waving his hand at the old man.

Gennai stepped closer. "I'm not mad. Well maybe a little, but anyway…If you are human, then that must mean you are the Digidestined we summoned from the other world."

Everyone looked around at each other. They looked more confused now than when they landed in this place.

"What do you mean; we're not in the human world?" Asked Nancy

Daniel butted in shortly after, stopping Gennai from answering. "Of course we are. There is only one world. That cable car couldn't have brought us to another planet, it wasn't going fast enough to be able to escape earth's gravity to start with, and once we got into space we would have died from the freezing temperatures and the lack of oxygen. It's barbaric! There are also no other planets in our solar system which can harbour life because of their lack of atmosphere and their distance from the sun. This guys just messing with us, trying to have a laugh by confusing us. There is no way we can be in another world. There are also…"

"Okay Daniel! We get what you are trying to say!" Henry yelled in anger. You could see the whites of his eyes turn red with frustration and he was even starting to break out in a sweat. His fists were clenched by his sides but they way he was staring; he could have swung a punch any second.

"You're friend is right" replied Gennai

"Which one?" Hiroaki whispered.

"Both. The cable car would not have been able to bring you into space and you couldn't have survived. But also, you didn't go into space. You were brought through a digital portal, or digiport for short. That portal brought you into the digital world, where data takes on a living form. Come with me, I think it's time I introduced you to some friends of mine, or should I say yours." Gennai walked out of the cable car for the others to follow him.

Unsure of what to do, where they were, how they go here and just generally confused and freaked out, the five kids followed the strange old man out of the car. As they walked down the bridge of earth between the island and the shore five figures came into view.

"Wait, other people? I thought you said this was a digital world?" Henry questioned. Daniel was quick to correct him.

"Those aren't human."

They were approaching things which didn't look human or animal, at least not any from earth.

"These are Digital Monsters, or Digimon, the creatures of the Digital World." Gennai added.

Standing before them were five of these Digimon, on for each human. On the left was a four legged red fluffy creature with red prickles on his far back.

"This is Elecmon, and this is your partner Lisa"

Next, from the left, was a green goblin Digimon carrying a club over his right shoulder. He had spiky red hair and was wearing old trousers held in place with a leather belt.

"This is Goblimon, and this is your partner Henry."

In the middle was what could only be described as a candle with a face. Wax arms stretched out from his body and his wick was alight with a bright orange and red flame.

"This is Candlemon, and this is your partner Daniel."

Second from the right was a strange looking blue and yellow creature. It had a yellow body, with a strange symbol on it. It ware blue fur on it back with bright red claws and a yellow horn emerging from it head.

"This is Gabumon, and this is your partner Hiroaki."

On the right was the last of the Digimon, a brown feathered bird, with green wings and chest. It had to feathers with red tips sticking up on its head and had razor claws at the edge of its wings. Its bright yellow beak was closed tight consoling the diamond teeth it hind inside.

"This is Falcomon, and this is your partner Nancy."

The two parties stood in an awkward silence, until finally; Hiroaki stepped forward to shake Gabumon's hand. That's when they all burst out laughing, and greeted their fellow Digimon.

"Oh, one thing I almost forgot, Digidestined, hold out your hands." Gennai commanded.

They did what he said, and with no more than a twitch, five bright rainbows shone down from the sky straight into their hands, and appearing in this light, where their Digivices.

"These are your Digivices, they will come in handy" And with that, Gennai flickered like an old TV on the blink and disappeared, leaving the Digimon with their partners and the Digidestined alone in a strange world with what would be their new best friends.

But before they could even raise question s about Gennai, a giant something or other, flew close over head. Ducking, they narrowly escaped.

"What is that!" Daniel yelled to Candlemon.

"That red bug is kuwagamon. The nastiest of the nasty bug Digimon. You don't want to be caught by his pincers; they will give you a sting you will never forget."

Nancy looked up, "He's coming back!"

"Run, head for the forest!" Lisa screamed after she had already started running. The followed quickly, thinking that kuwagamon wouldn't be able to follow them in there. But they were wrong. He destroyed every tree in his path, knocking it down with ease.

"Ahhh!" Nancy screamed as she fell face first to the ground; with kuwagamon right behind her.

"Nancy!" Falcomon cried "Scratch smash!" Falcomon yelled and with no regard for himself, he leaped in front of kuwagamon, smashing him with his large metal claws right on the centre of his head. But the attack rebounded and caused Falcomon to land in front of Nancy, badly hurt.

"Ah, little guy, are you okay?" She asked. He didn't have time to answer; kuwagamon was making his attack again, this time coming in quicker, harder.

"She in trouble, we have to help her!" said Hiroaki. The Digidestined rushed back to help Nancy.

"We can't out run this thing, we have to stand and fight" Gabumon commanded.

"You can't fight that, it'll wipe us out in one shot" Henry said with fear as kuwagamon grew closer.

"Well we have to try, were Digimon, and we don't run from a fight, we don't run when our friends need us!" Gabumon yelled

"Right!" The other Digimon replied

"Digimon attack!" Every one of them launched at kuwagamon to stop him, to protect themselves, to protect their friends.

"Super thunder strike!" A zig-zag of lightning flew from Elecmon's tail.

"Goburi Bomb!" Cresting a ball of fire in the palm of his hand, Goblimon launched it at kuwagamon.

"Blue blaster!" Gabumon shot a bright blue beam from his mouth with great force.

"Flame Bomber!" Candlemon shot a flame of hot red fire to kuwagamon.

"Scratch smash!" Falcomon launched his claw, ready to fight.

All of the attacks hit kuwagamon, knocking him to the ground, destroying trees as he feel.

"They did it" Lisa said slowly.

"Outstanding…" Daniel stood shocked.

"Well, I told you we could do it!" Gabumon said proudly, almost mocking the Digidestined.  
>***<p>

The night was drawing ever closer, the sky was slowly fading orange and a faint figure of the moon was beginning to appear. The group were getting ready to make 'camp' but really had little if no idea what they were doing.

"We've got fire wood" Daniel said as he, Henry, Goblimon and Candlemon approached with a forest full of wood.

"Well we might have the fire wood, but none of us know how to start a fire." Hiroaki said scratching his head.

"Leave it to me. Blue blaster!" And with that Gabumon shot a blue beam of fire at the pile of wood which quickly erupted into flames.

"Were back!" And with that Nancy, Lisa, Elecmon and Falcomon walked back holding braches of berries.

Okay, so it wasn't the best meal to have after a long day travelling, but none of them had any better ideas, so they put them on stick by the fire and watched in an awkward silence as they slowly cooked.

After an awkward 15 minutes, Henry spoke.

"Daniel, what's in the bag?" He asked.

Daniel look rounded to his back remembering that he had been carrying it all day and had forgotten all about it.

"Well I've got two changes of clothes, my diary and a pen, a camera and a box of food I made for I left home, but I'm not sure if it's any good though." Daniel said before examining the food with greater detail.

"You had food this whole time and didn't tell us!" Henry's yell was filled with pure anger.

"Sorry, I didn't even remember I packed it."

"We are trapped in a digital land roasting berries and you forgot about the food you packed in your bag!" Henry was finally snapping. His eyes were filled with pure rage as a moved around the fire and lunged at Daniel grabbing his throat and pushing him down; hard. He went to punch Daniel but Hiroaki grabbed his arm and pulled him on his back.

"Look if we're all going to be stuck here we're all going to have to learn to get along."

"Well then tell that bastard to share his food!" Henry screamed. He clearly didn't like being made a fool of or being embarrassed in front of his girl friend by a total stranger.

"The food is not good to eat. Most of it was fruit and with it having been in my bag for a day it's started to root. Sorry." Daniel said shying away from Henrys glare. He repacked his bad, and put it under his head as a pillow before sitting back down in front of the fire. Henry got up and sat next to Lisa. She put her arm around him and whispered something in his ear, but it was to quite for the others to make out.

"Foooooood!" Cried a voice, breaking the tension between the human side of the group. Candlemon was jumping up and down with the excitement of having something to eat. Gabumon took the sticks from the fire and handed them round and the humans and Digimon sat down for their first meal of what had been a hectic day for everyone.


	5. Chapter 5: A Long Night

**Chapter 5: A long night**

The stars were out in a world where there were no clocks or timetables to follow; time was neither an issue, nor something that was tracked. The stars shone high in the sky surrounding the moon as they did the night before. Away from the camp fire, Daniel sat look at the stars, his eyes tracing from one to the other, almost making their own constellations. He was resting his head on his bag and his knees where bent pointing to the sky. He moved his hand and patted his bag. It was still there. Of course, he wouldn't tell anyone he had a phone with him, especially after how Henry acted when he said he had food. Imagine what would happen is he said he had a phone with him, besides it wasn't working here. If he told him he would be going home in a box. If they ever got home that is.

Daniels face reflected his thoughts of home, how they had been here for a day now and how everyone's parents were probably worrying. But then again Daniel knew his were. He knew they would have been even if he hadn't came to the digital world.

He lost his train of thought as he heard movement and saw a light getting closer to him.

"What's wrong Daniel?" Candlemon asked as he crept up beside him with his flame dim so not to wake people.

"Oh…err…Nothing, just thinking about home I guess." Daniel said trying to avoid having a long conversation about the reasons why he left.

"Oh." Candlemon said sighing. "It must be hard leaving like that, you know, just being plucked out of the air with no warning." He lied down next to Daniel.

"Well look at it this way, if you were never taken, you would have never of came here, and you would have never met me." Candlemon announced with a smile. Daniel nodded, smiling back to his new friend.

"Look Candlemon…" Daniel said nervously, "There's something I'm not telling you…" And from then Daniel went on to explain the true story of what he was truly doing on that cable car that morning.

"Keep this between us, please?" Daniel asked

"Forever, friend." Candlemon replied with one of his smiles.

* * *

><p>Little did these two know that in the forest, just outside of the camp clearing, Nancy and Lisa were with their Digimon, Falcomon and Elecmon, who were having a similar conversation.<p>

"So what were you doing that morning?" Nancy questioned like a police integrator.

"I was sleeping around Henrys house the night before; he was making sure I got home safely… Looks like none of us did." Her voice began to trail off as she played with the dirt around her feet thinking about home, before Elecmon brushing up beside her comfortingly brought her back to reality.

"Why were you there?" Lisa asked, feeling bad for having stopped the conversation.

"I was going down to the bay to take some morning pictures of the city. I want to be a photographer one day, or maybe a journalist. But if forgot my camera and was heading back home. My parents are going to think I ran way or something." The conversation trailed off again as both of them thought about the homes and the people they had left behind and how they were, or were not, coping with it. Falcomon put its hand over Nancy as a tear started to form in her eye.

"At least you have Henry…" Nancy said trying to brighten up the conversation and take the though away from home. And with that Lisa looked round at the camp fire to see her love.

* * *

><p>Over at the camp, and the only two to know what the others were doing were lying by the fire, pretending to be asleep to the Digidestined counter parts.<p>

"Anyone special in your life? I mean, other than family that is?" Henry asked Hiroaki

"No, no one…" He replied, his thoughts wondering off to something, something only he knew. His eyes stared into the deep black of the forest and inside he felt that darkness of worry, the worry about if the others were okay. Returning to the conversation, as so not to make Henry worried or suspicious about anything, he began to talk.

"So why were you on the cable car when we came to this world?" He quizzed Henry.

"Lisa had spent the day round mine. It was too late for her to travel home alone at night, so I was making sure she got home safely that morning. I guess that didn't turn out too well…" They both began to chuckle, even though it wasn't really that funny.

"What about you then? Why were you there?" He asked while still laughing.

"I was on my way to school." He replied with slight nerves in his voice.

"School! It's the holidays. Who in their right mind would go to school in the holidays!" He said laughing; but this time only to himself.

"I was going to take classes in Japanese. I want to move to Japan one day." Hiroaki said with the same nerves in his voice.

"Why would you want to go to Japan?"

"Some of my family live over there, and I go to visit in the summer holidays. My parents are even thinking of moving out there one day, but probably not till after I've left school and everything."

The conversation became awkward as Henry was put in his place for once. But it soon returned to the normal subjects. Things that were happening at home, sports (or what they could remember) and what their plans were for the holidays.

But as their conversation died down, so did the fire. They slowly feel asleep and when they did Nancy, Falcomon, Lisa and Elecmon returned to camp. Only Daniel and Candlemon stayed out under the stars together, and after much talk, went to sleep.


	6. Chapter 6: The Big Good Wolf

**Chapter 6: The big good wolf**

The Digidestined team were embarking on their third day in this digital dream, which was soon to become a dangerous nightmare.

As they walked through the forest, they came to what they thought to be a clearing, and it was. Just quite a large one.

"The ocean!" Lisa cried, her eyes were fixated on the open sea, which seemed to continue past the horizon, but being interrupted by any land at all.

"Maybe you should look at what's in front of you, were also at the beach!" Nancy said, it seemed to bring a smile to everyone's face. Instead of worrying about getting home, they could now use this time to have some fun.

Daniel and Candlemon set off building sand castles but Candlemon's wax kept dripping on them, cause them to collapse. Elecmon and Goblimon played dodging the while Lisa and Henry sat drawing in the sand while talking and laughing. Gabumon and Falcomon were collecting shells and trying to hear the sea in them, but with little luck. Nancy and Hiroaki sat sun bathing in the sand talking now and then about things.

"If someone said to me that I would be taken to a digital world, would meet digital monsters which would become my friends I would tell them they were nuts." Nancy stated

"I keep telling myself I'm nuts!" He said with a chuckle. They both laughed at the thought.

Nancy and Hiroaki sat up, but in doing so Nancy flicked sand into Hiroaki mouth.

"Arigato!" He said.

"You speak Japanese too?" Nancy sounded surprised

"A little, I'm having lessons. I want to live their one day." He said. It sounded more confident than when he told Henry, it was as if he wasn't embarrassed to tell Nancy these things, as if he was comfortable around her.

"Well I too speak Japanese." The both stopped quite. It was as if something strange was happening, something neither of them could understand, yet somehow they did, and enjoyed it. Hiroaki looked deep into Nancy's eyes. Their swirling colours were hypnotising him. Nancy stared back in the same daze with this flurry of emotions. She was scared, nervous, yet exited at the same time. She had an idea of what it was, and so did he. But the feeling was short lived by the view on the corner of her eye.

"Stop it!" She yelled in anger.

"What I wasn't doing anything!" Hiroaki replied confused by Nancy's outburst.

"Not you. Them!" She cried pointing over his shoulder.

On the other side of them, about three or so meters away were Henry and Lisa making heart shapes with their hands at the two while making kissy noises.

"And they called it nerdy love…" Henry's sung to the tune of 'Puppy love'. His voice trailed off as he didn't know the rest of the song. But that didn't stop the two coming over to get their revenge. They flicked sand, tackled each other to the ground, and just generally play fighting. Their Digimon soon got involved with Daniel and Candlemon as on lookers.

"Come on, join in!" Hiroaki cried out to Daniel who was sitting in a daze staring at them. He soon snapped out.

"Whose side?" He laughed

"Ours of course!" Hiroaki replied, rejoining the action.

Daniel jumped up and gathered water in his hands, throwing it at the others. Hiroaki and Nancy stood in shock at what he had done while the others jumped about form the cold of the water. Even though they had only known each other for a few days, they didn't see this as part of this character, but he was on their side, and that was all that seemed to matter to the others. They all continued throwing sand and water, and having a laugh while doing it.

Water splashed Daniel's back.

"Who was that!" He said in a shocked voice at the cold. But they all just stood there, shaking their heads. But then their eyes seemed to fixate on something else, something behind Daniel. He slowly turned around to see something approaching in the water. They couldn't see much, but they knew one thing it was fast, large, and almost defiantly dangerous.

It burst out of the water with great power. It shiny blue body glistened in the sun light. It had a pointed red head and teeth like a dragons.

"Sea monster!" Lisa cried.

Elecmon was soon to correct her in an all knowing, kind of annoying voice. "That's no sea monster; that's Seadramon. The sea dragon of the deep. If it doesn't get you with its raiser sharp teeth or its super strong tail, it will with it ice blast attack."

"Well thanks for letting us know…RUN!" Lisa Hiroaki screamed.

They all ran from the beach in terror, but as they did Daniel tripped on one of his own sand castles and fall to the floor, and to his fate.

"Quick, we need to get out of here." Hiroaki commanded helping Daniel off the floor and letting him run first.

But just as Hiroaki was about to make his getaway, he was swiped by Seadramon's tail and forced into the sea, before being thrown up into the air, taller than Seadramon.

Gabumon stopped and stood in shock. He wanted to help hi friend, but he knew he could never take on the likes of Seadramon. And even if he could, he could never save Hiroaki from falling to his death from the impact with the water or drowning. He was scared. He was upset. He wanted to help. He had to help.

All of a sudden a light shone from the sky. Gabumon didn't know it, but it was Hiroaki's Digivice. The glow filled Gabumon with a surge of energy, and something else he had never felt before.

He a sudden glow of light around Gabumon, he disappeared and in his place stood a strong, giant wolf. He was blue and white with fur the pattern of a zebra. He had teeth to rival that of Seadramon.

In a moment less than a second after the glow of light dissipated he leaped into the sky after Hiroaki. He bounced onto Seadramon's head, pushing him down and flew high, catching Hiroaki on his back.

"Ga…Gabumon?" Hiroaki stuttered believing that he must be dead and having a strange last dream.

"It's Garurumon now" The wolf replied.

And with that he flew over Seadramon and landed back on the beach, kicking up sand as he landed.

"You need to get out of here. I'll handle him" He said in a deep voice of anger towards the sea creature.

"Okay, do your best." Hiroaki replied with more confidence, yet he was still unsure of what was really going on. He fled of to find the others who were hiding just inside the woods.

"Okay, it's time for you to take a nap!" And with that Garurumon leaped into the air at Seadramon and gripped him tight around its middle with his powerful teeth. In pain Seadramon twisted and struggled as he tried to shake Garurumon off of him, but his attempts failed.

The kids peered out from around the trees.

"What's that on his back?" Henry said as he strained his eyes to see the dark object which appeared to be burrowed into Seadramon's back.

"Oh no! It's a black gear!"Goblimon cried

"A black gear?" They replied in unison.

"There have been black gears flying around the island for some time now. When they burrow themselves into a Digimon, they don't let go. It causes them to become evil and do evil things." Goblimon replied in a nervous and scared voice.

"So that causes them to be evil…" Hiroaki said with his voice trailing off into his thoughts.

"Garurumon, try to destroy the gear on his back!" He yelled.

"Right!" Garurumon sprung into action. Letting go of Seadramon, he leaped back into the air and saw the gear.

"Hold still, this will hurt a lot. Howling Blaster!" Out came a beam of fiery blue flames from his large mouth. It struck the gear with all its power, incinerating it completely. Seadramon raged in pain before launching its self from the sea and throwing its self somewhere on the island.

Garurumon landed back on the beach and in a vast glow of light, turned back into Gabumon. The Digidestined emerged from behind the trees of the forest and went to meet Gabumon.

"Oh Gabumon thank God you're okay!" Hiroaki said with great passion while hugging his friend.

"I was okay only thanks to you. You gave me the power to become Garurumon. Thank you."

"How did I give you the power? And how did you change." Hiroaki quizzed his friend.

"You see Digimon cannot Digivolve one there own like that. They can naturally throughout their life time as they develop, but to do it on command takes great power, and you gave me that power." He replied with great pride and thanks.

"Digivolve…" Daniel said to himself his eyes wandering away from the pair to the thoughts in his own head. How did Hiroaki give him the power? Why did his Digivice glow? Can everyone else make their Digimon Digivolve?

At this time they were all patting Gabumon on the back and thanking him from his hard work. But they knew they couldn't stay for long. There could be more creatures, possibly stronger in this sea and they needed to move. Not only that but it was late in the afternoon and the sun would start to set in a couple of hours, they need to find a place to camp.

* * *

><p>That night the camped by a small yet lively lake. They caught fish which they managed to roast on the fire along with some berries which they found in the nearby forest.<p>

As they went to sleep, the camp fire slowly died out and only Hiroaki and Gabumon remained awake on guard duty for their part of the night.

"You know, what you did today, was pretty great!" Hiroaki said proudly to his friend.

"I know. I enjoyed it too, thank you." Gabumon's face lit up like a fire with a cheeky, yet appreciative smile.

"So all Digimon can Digivolve?" Hiroaki asked

"Yep, that's right. But it takes that special bond with a human for it to happen like that." He said putting his paw on Hiroaki's shoulder. They gave each other a smile before Hiroaki jumped up from shock of feeling another hand on his should.

"It's only me." Daniel said quietly so not to wake the others. "My turn to stand watch, you get some rest." And with that Hiroaki and Gabumon went back to the camp for to sleep the rest of the night leaving Daniel and Candlemon to talk by the lake.


	7. Chapter 7: The Wizards Spell

**Chapter 7: The Wizards Spell**

Our team had been walking for a few hours now. Since they had left their "camp" in the morning they had barely spoke. That morning was their first argument. The team were divided on what they should do now. It was their fourth day in this digital world and they knew they had to find someone to help them out of here. To be honest they has no idea who could or how they would do it , but they were sure that Gennai would be able to help them. However they didn't know where to find him. Daniel gave the suggestion that he might be up on the mountain which stood tall in the centre of the island. He said that if he was the one that brought them here, he would want to keep watch over us to make sure we were doing what he wanted, so there would be no place better for him to look. Yet the others disagreed. They saw it a waste of time doing something that might lead to nothing. But Daniel though that they had nothing but time, so they might as well try. The others were also unsure of whether they would even make it up there, it was tall and the weather up there would be unpredictable. So as Daniel was voted against 4-1 he was angry, but so were the others for him going on about the idea; so since they left, they haven't talked.

* * *

><p>They walked in silence till they came out of the forest and on to a rocky clearing, and in front of them were…<p>

"Hot springs!" Lisa cried with tears of joy in her eyes

"Finally we can have a wash, clean our cloths, drink clean water and wash our food, and all that other clean water stuff." By this time the team had realised how much they took water for granted, they now couldn't find it very often and when they did find it, it was mostly dirty and undrinkable. They also had to be careful in case they got sick; there were no doctors, no hospitals.

Lisa was the first one to take her clothes off. Not in a dirty way but almost desperate for a bath. Some of the hot springs where very hot, but the others were much cooler. So in the hot ones they washed their clothes, collect fresh water to cool while they used the cooler ones to bath, the girls on one side of the springs and the boys on the other.

"Now this is a bath." Henry said with a sigh of relief as he slipped into the water

"Yep. Its perfection." Hiroaki replied with a smile on his face.

As the two boys bathed in the water, the girls were talking on the other side of the springs.

"So things still going smoothly with you and Henry then I take it." Nancy asked in a gossipy voice.

"Well I think if they weren't you guys would be the first to know about, I mean we practically live together." Lisa replied as they both chuckled.

"Well, how about you?" Lisa asked.

"I told you a few nights ago, there's no one." Nancy started to blush, but managing to control it and still make eye contact with Lisa.

"Oh really!" She replied with a nod over to the boys place.

"What! Them! NO!" she said with an angry voice trying to hide her true feelings form Lisa.

* * *

><p>By now the two pairs were deep in conversation over different topics again. But the odd one out was Daniel. He had separated from the group once his clothes were dry from the springs. He and Candlemon were wandering through the wood towards the mountain.<p>

"I'm sure I'm right." Daniel kept repeating to his friend.

"Daniel, even if you are right, we shouldn't go alone, we should tell the others. They'll be worried."

Daniel stopped.

"Don't say that!" Candlemon yelled hitting Daniel on his right arm.

"I didn't say anything!" Daniel replied even louder to his friend.

"No, but you thought it. I don't know why, but I can read peoples thought, I know what you are thinking. And they will be worried, they do care about you!" He cried grabbing Daniel by both arms.

Daniel batted away Candlemon's waxy arms and sat with his back to the tree, his head down buried in his lap. He began to cry, it was quiet at first, but became louder when he realised there was no one around to hear him cry, no one who cared.

"I care…" Candlemon said sympathetically to the sobbing boy in front of him.

"I'm just in the way all the time." Daniel sobbed through the tears. "I have no place; I'm just the annoying person who tags alone with everything, who's never any help, who no one ever wants there!" He put his head back into his lap and continued to cry.

"And I wouldn't be here if I hadn't of left that morning. And I wouldn't off left if it wasn't for him!" Daniel got up and ran off from Candlemon following no path, going only where he could see.

A whizzing came past over head. Looking up, Candlemon saw three black gears fly past and crash somewhere close by, and he knew they had found Digimon. He feared for his tearful pal.

"Daniel…wait…it's not safe!" He franticly cried to him. But there was no let up in his speed so Candlemon pushed his way through the woods to catch up with him. He was slower however as he had to be careful not to burn the branches with his flame. But he soon caught up to Daniel who was standing dead still in a field of snow, which was surrounded by snow covered trees.

"Daniel, we should get back, who knows what kinds of Digimon live here!" Daniel flinched, but stayed staring straight ahead.

"I…I think I know…" He said starting to step backwards.

Approaching before him were three walking snow men

"F.. Frigimon!" Candlemon screamed in horror

"Sub-zero Ice Punch!" The three screamed in unison shooting a cold fist at the pair.

Daniel stood frozen, scared, he couldn't move. He truly thought it was the end; that his time was up. He was regretting the things he hadn't done, and some of the thing he had. He closed his eyes, waiting for the end. It felt like forever.

"Flame Bomber!" Candlemon stepped in front of Daniel, trying to block the attack from his friend. But his fire was too weak, and the punches hit directly, knocking him down. He fell into the snow.

"Candlemon, are you okay? Why did you do that?" Tears rolled from Daniels eyes as he saw his friend lying in pain on the cold, frosted ground.

"Because…you're my friend" He whispered back.

"Candlemon…" Daniel whispered quietly.

But there was no time to savour the moment, the Frigimon were quickly approaching, charging with their frozen fists pushing through the air. Daniel picked up Candlemon from the ground and with his little strength carried him, running as fast as he could.

"Sub-zero Ice Punch!" He heard from behind him. But before he could look at what was going on, he was hit, down on the ground and Candlemon was through in front of him.

"It's time to finish these games." A voice said from nowhere. But it wasn't the Frigimons, on anyone Daniel recognised. But this voice was the least of his worries.

"Sub-zero Ice Punch!" Daniel stood, guarding Candlemon. He was going to return his friends favour, at all cost. He braced himself for the attack again and closed his eyes.

"…Daniel…" Candlemon's eyes opened slowly seeing the trouble his friend was in. He had to protect him; somehow, he needed his help! A rush of power went through Candlemon as he and Daniel's Digivice glowed.

The bright light stepped before Daniel, and breaking out of it, stood a tatty dressed creature. It held a staph in one hand with what looked like a sun on the end. Its cape was torn at the bottom and he was wearing a witch's hat.

"Magical Game!" The figure said in a commanding and powerful voice. And with that the Frigimon's attacks dissipated and faded into the cold wind.

"Th…Thank you" Daniel stuttered out.

"No problem. I am Wizardmon. Thanks to you I was able to Digivolve to my new self." He said with the same powerful voice, but this wasn't as commanding, it was friendlier, and gentle.

"Now let's stop these Digimon!" He said holding his staph high. Daniel nodded to Wizardmon.

"Thunder ball!" With the wave of his hand, three balls of bright yellow electricity shot at the Frigimon knocking them each down. Then with not even a kick of his feet he flew into the air right over their head.

"Huh!" Wizardmon gasped to himself. He saw the black gears imbedded in their backs and knew what he had to do. But before he could attack the Frigimon got back up again and were protecting each other's back, literally.

"Daniel, I need a distraction!" Wizardmon requested to his friend. Daniel nodded back and began to through anything he could at the demon snowmen. They took no notice until he through a stone at them, which was inside a snowball. Their eyes fixated on Daniel, only showing pure evil. Daniel's heart sunk once again as if he felt his life us up once again. They headed for him.

"Hold on Daniel!" Wizardmon cried from the sky. He had gone too high up and knew deep down that he could not protect Daniel and that no matter how hard he tried, he would make it down. But he tried anyway, pushing his way through the air towards the Frigimon.

The Frigimon were now within touching distance, and Daniel closed his eyes. But they were forced open by a bright light, shining from him, stopping the Digimon in their tracks. Wizardmon couldn't see where he was going and fell into the snow behind the Digimon. While there he was the black gears slide out of the Frigimon's backs and disintegrated in the cold air. They collapsed to the floor.

Wizardmon lifted himself from the snow.

"Did…Did you see that? Your Digivice; it destroyed the black gear." Wizardmon had a look of confusion on his face, well he would have if you could see his face, but the shock was in his eyes at the very least.

A light immersed Wizardmon again and he returned to his form of Candlemon.

The pair was still confused when they rejoined the others, who hadn't even noticed that they had been gone for over an hour. But after recalling the events to the other Digidestined, Gabumon came up with an idea.

"I think I know where we should go. There is an old temple on the Island…" Gabumon said before he was rudely interrupted by Goblimon.

"…I know that place, it is said to be guarded by a wise Digimon who knows everything, maybe he can explain what happened with your Digivice."

"He might even be able to explain how our Digivice's help you to Digivolve. " Daniel said, but no one paid much attention because Gabumon started talking again.

"However it is on the other side of the Island, it will take a few days to get there." The mood changed slightly with have to walk a great distance, but at least this time they had some idea of where they were doing, they had a purpose to keep going.

That night they camped near the hot springs. It was warmed than other nights and the team turned in early to prepare themselves for what was to come.


	8. Chapter 8: Midnight Blues

**Chapter 8: Midnight Blues**

Our fellow Digidestined had been walking though the forests of this Digital land all day, heading towards the ancient temple on the island, but it was getting late, and according to Gabumon, they were nowhere near close. The light was also fading, and the night was getting closer with every step they made. But they were still in the middle of the forest, and couldn't just camp on the floor. They still had very little idea about what lived here and they needed a decent place to sleep for once.

"We have been walking for hours, can't we stop now!" Lisa moaned as she had been all day.

"We had a break 15 minutes ago, if we stop every 15 minutes we won't get there for the next 15 years!" Daniel said sarcastically trying to lighten Lisa's mood; but it was meet with a deafening silence.

They continued to walk until they came to something so amazing, so outstanding, something so …strange!

"Is that what I think it is?" Henry asked Hiroaki

"That depends?" He questioned back.

"On what?"

"On whether we are having the same hallucination." He said rubbing his eyes. Maybe the tiredness, or the lack of food, or both had finally gotten the better of them, because what they saw in front of them was a mansion. It was grand, huge. The front was covered in wooden windows and the in middle at the bottom was a grand, sophisticated door.

"Should we go in?" You could hear the caution in Hiroaki's voice. There were apparently no humans in this world, yet there was a very human like house. It screamed trap!

"Should we go in! Well no. let's sit out here, freeze our butts off, and die from frost bite. Or if you prefer I could arrange to have us eaten by evil Digimon possessed with black gears!" Henry stated, his voice getting louder and louder with every word. He was mad at Hiroaki. His caution was starting to get on his nervous; he didn't see why he just couldn't take a chance. There was no one here, so why did he still have to stick to the rules?

"Fine I get your point." Hiroaki angrily replied. But he still wasn't sure it was a good idea.

The door crept open.

Five human and Digimon shadows entered the great entrance hall. It looked like a hotel, yet with no reception and to Lisa's disappointment no room service.

Okay, by now any Digimon fans would be thinking that this is the mansion that the later Digidestined found which turned out to be imaginary, but this was everything but fake. It was the haven in the middle of nowhere; it was the perfect night's sleep that they needed. Or so they thought…

Once inside they explored their new surroundings. The ground floor had two bathrooms, a washroom which could only be described as an inside tranquil parricide and a overly large dining room with a grand dining table.

"Okay, now we are defiantly hallucinating!" Hiroaki said to himself, but it was far from the truth. Before them was food that you would have to see to believe. There was all types of meat, three types of potatoes and an assortment of other vegetables. Although any food in this world was good food, there was something more amazing at the other end of the table; desert! Chocolate that looked richer than it was possible, all sorts of ice cream you could think of, and sweats that looked probably as good as they would taste. Hiroaki stood in shock, but while he did, Daniel and Nancy went and fetched the 'happy couple' as they had been nicknamed for the feast.

As they took their seats, Hiroaki still stood shocked. He was unsure about this food. The meat for one thing might not be cooked, the vegetables could be rotten inside and the milk in some of the deserts could have gone bad if was left out too long. He wanted to warn the others, but after Henry's temper outside, he didn't want to cause a scene.

"Hey Hiroaki, if you're not going to have any, can I have you're share" Nancy said with a cheeky smile on her face. He snapped out of his daze.

"Huh? I am going to have something, it's just…" His sentence trailed off into his thoughts until Henry brought him back again.

"What? You're not going to tell me you're not going to eat it. Why do you have to be so cause all the time, can't you just except that things happen and that we should take advantage of that. There are no rules in this world. Eat!"

Hiroaki was staring to get angry with Henry's attitude. Someone had to have some form of responsibility around here, there had to be some kind of law or rules, otherwise everything would just fall apart, wouldn't it?

But before Hiroaki could replied, something caught his attention out the corner of his eye, it was a note. He walked over and picked it up.

"What you got there?" Lisa queered with a mouth full of spaghetti which had been also founded among that many dishes served.

"It's a note. 'Dear Digidestined thought you could do with some refreshments and a good night's sleep along with a few other home comforts to make you feel welcome. Enjoy the food, Genni'" Hiroaki finished by putting the card back on the table.

"See, it's from Genni, there's nothing to worry about. Now eat!"Henry said, but this time is a slightly more friendly voice with a bit of a smile.

So Henry sat down and feasted on what was to offer, yet not eating as much as everyone else, for reasons unknown to everyone but himself, he had lost his appetite.

* * *

><p>After a meal which would rivalled that of royalty, the group went for a bath. The day had been long and hot and the heat had made all of them smell like rotting fruit. There was a wall dividing two side of the huge bath. On one side at Henry, Lisa, Elecmon and Goblimon and on the other was Daniel and Candlemon, they had been 'banished' to this side because of Candlemon's wax, but it wasn't doing anything to the water. The 'happy couple' sat talking to each other. Daniel could over hearing them almost arguing over who loves whom the most. He wanted to through something at them, but the rocks on the walls wouldn't break away.<p>

Outside Lisa was removing the last of her clothing and wrapping a towel around here before leaving the room. Stepping outside the door which made no sound when opened, she moved quietly to the bathroom down stairs. On the way she stopped, seeing one the doors open to the other room. Inside stood Hiroaki with a dark blue towel wrapped round his lower half staring out over the rooms balcony.

She crept inside and walked up behind him. Her heart started to race for no reason, she felt a strange feeling inside of her she had never felt before. The two had never been alone together, so this was a different experience. That and she was very aware, and very cautious of the fact that they were both, positively, completely necked under their towels.

She tapped him on the shoulder, he turned startled.

"Ah! Oh, hey." He said his voice growing quieter.

"What you doing in here?" Nancy asked. Hiroaki looked back our over the view of the room. You could see across the tops of the forest trees and the sun set behind them, giving this place an even more magical glow.

"Just thinking…Why aren't you with the others?" He asked trying to change the topic of the conversation.

"I was trying to convince Falcomon to join us in the bath. He keeps saying she doesn't want his feathers to get wet, but I recon she's just shy." Nancy said with a smile. "So what are you thinking about."

The conversation became quiet again as the pair stared out over the view, Hiroaki began to speak, but the words just wouldn't come out.

"I…I was thinking about…" He stopped, not knowing how to finish the sentence, waiting for the words to come to him.

"I was thinking about the past." He said at last.

"Why? What about?" Nancy asked looking at Hiroaki, he didn't look at her.

"About why…why I am so cautious about everything. I know I shouldn't be but I just can't help it, I…" He words stopped flowing, there just didn't seem to be any left.

"What happened?" Nancy asked again.

"When I was little, I used to like playing with matches, you know, burning them, putting them out. I liked the smell, the shape of the smoke after." My mother found out and told me not to play with them, but I just want to see them burn, the fire was so peaceful. One night, in my room, I was playing with them when…" His voice stopped as tears came to his eyes. He fought them to tell the story. "…It destroyed a lot of the house, it almost killed my family, and it burnt me badly." He said wiping his eyes. He showed Nancy the burn on his stomach which he had being hiding with the towel. "From that day I swore I would be careful about everything, that I wouldn't put anyone else in danger because of silly or irresponsible actions. I…" Tears flooded his eyes again, this time he couldn't hold back.

Nancy put her hand on his shoulder and came closer to him, trying to comfort him.

"It's okay; it's all in the past now." She said in her most gentle voice. He looked back at her, and their eyes meet. Her voice was so comforting; her touch was warm and healing. She looked like an angel, sent to save him from his past; from himself.

He felt a rush of overwhelming emotion, of safety, of warmth, of…

They drew closer to each other, but they were not the only presence in the room.

"Hey, there you two are!" A failure voice yelled with joy. The two quickly pulled away from each other before those standing before them had a chance to notice anything.

Standing in the door way was Gabumon and Falcomon, who was holding a picture frame.

"Oh. Hi, yeah sorry we were just talking…What you got there?" Nancy asked trying to not to draw attention to the question of what they were talking about.

"We were going through one of the room which was filled with old junk when we came across this, take a look." Gabumon said as Falcomon handed them the painting it a brown wooden frame.

"An angel?" Nancy questioned. What was so great about this?

"Ah yes that what I thought at first," Falcomon said before taking the frame from Nancy and removing its picture. "Until my amazing eye sight spotted this!" He said in a gloating voice. He handed back the artwork, with the back first. There was something written on there.

"There's writing?" Hiroaki said in surprise, of all the things he thought would be special about the painting; this was not on his list because, well, it just didn't seem that amazing.

"When the battle of both world's rages and the shadows of darkness cloud the light, the magicians apprentice will make the ultimate sacrifice, and a warrior shall be born." Hiroaki said in his most dramatic voice.

"It's a prophecy." Nancy stated. "But who's?" The four of them scratched their heads the conversation went quiet.

* * *

><p>Nancy's eyes opened as she sat up in bed. She moved quietly so not to wake the others sleeping. After eating and bathing, they had talked for a while about many things, including the prophecy. They decided that they would talk to Genni about it, if they could ever find him.<p>

Nancy scanned the room. She had been faking sleep for the past hour and now the moon light had flooded in through the window. Its cast large shadows over the pristine floor. Nancy looked over to the others. Daniel and Candlemon where back to back fighting over the quilt in their sleep, Henry was hugging Lisa, she had been cold before she fell asleep and Goblimon and Elecmon had taken the spare bed. She looked over to Hiroaki's bed, only to see some creased sheets and pillows. She has not heard him leave, but he could be deceptive. She crept out to the room, stubbing her toe on Daniel's bed post as she moved past.

"Huh? Nancy?" He whispered with his eyes half open.

"Shhh! Go back to sleep, I'm going to the bathroom." She said, and with that Daniel returned to sleep.

She was more careful as she left and walked down the hall. She wasn't going to the bathroom. She was going to find Hiroaki; she had to talk to him about earlier. That moment had been the best of her life, and she still wasn't sure why, she had to find him. She came across an open door. Inside the moon lit room which was filled with boxes, paintings and other useless junk, at Hiroaki. His figure was just sitting in the middle of the room on a box.

"Room for one more?" Nancy asked as she stepped in.

"Sure, pull up a box." They both shared a smile and a little laugh.

"Look, about earlier…" Hiroaki started.

"I know… I feel the same way." Nancy said staring deep into his eyes.

"Few! I'm glad because that was silly you know, it was just a thing that happened in the moment,. I wouldn't want our friendship to be awkward." Hiroaki said with a smile and a slight laugh. But this time it wasn't returned.

Nancy said nothing, just nodding, returning the smile, but inside, she felt hurt. It was as if someone had taken away her heart, crushed it, and given it back. She almost felt betrayed. She had wanted that moment ever since she had landed in this digital nightmare. He was the first person she saw. He was supportive, caring, comforting, friendly... To her; he was perfect.

The room left silent once again, and Nancy began to look around at the mess she was sitting in. Something shiny caught her eye in the bright white moon light, she reached for it.

"What you got there?" Hiroaki whispered looking over her shoulder.

"Just something I found on the floor, they look like goggles." Nancy answered, trying to deter her mind from the thoughts she couldn't bear thinking about. She handed them over to him.

"There rather dusty." He said holding them up to his eyes and looking through them at Nancy. Through the thickness of the grey dust, he couldn't see the tear form in her, and trickle like a rain drop down her pale skin. She wiped it away before he removed the goggles from his eyes and proceeded to dust them with an old cloth he had found.

"I…I'm going to go and get some sleep, see you in the morning." Nancy said, trying not to stutter and break down into tears.

Henry looked up "Okay, night." He had one killer smile, and although it normally made her happy, this time it hurt, like a dagger through the heart, like a dagger through her love. She left the room and walked back to the room. But when she got there, she stopped, she couldn't go back in. Tears stared to build back up in her eyes, and her heart began to pound against her chest. He lip began to quiver and the first tears were let loss of her eyes, she ran on tip toes away from the room and down the hall, down the stairs and out the front door. She sat on the door step, crying, hurting.

* * *

><p>Hiroaki had finished dusting goggles by now and was about to try them out, but he heard a noise, it was hard to tell what but he heard it. He crept through the hall, being extra quiet as he passed the room; Nancy had only just gone back to sleep, or so he thought. He went to the end room, carefully went in, and looked out the window which faced out the front of the building.<p>

In the distance approached a powerful glow, like an angry mob in a cartoon descending on their home. But this was no mob, these were Digimon. Hiroaki went back into the bedroom and woke Gabumon, and returned to show him the moving mob.

"What are they?" Hiroaki whispered in a hysterical voice.

"There Meramon, a dangerous fiery Digimon who can burn anything just with their touch. Their fire palm attack is terribly deadly and will burn you like overcooked chips. Mmmm, chips!"Gabumon's mind wander slightly. But it that second, Hiroaki's heart stopped.

Fire Digimon.

The fear inside of him grew. He put his hand on his stomach and felt the mark from his past experience. He flashed back to the time, to the pain, to the helplessness. He knew he had to warn the others, to get them to safety, but his legs wouldn't move, he could only watch, stare, fear.

He looked down in anger at himself, and instead found himself staring down out the window at Nancy. She was sitting on the front step, her head in her hand, she didn't even notice them coming.

He had to warn her. He didn't know why, but he cared for her more than anyone knew and she couldn't suffer the same fate he had.

"Gabumon, warn the others, there's something I have to do!" He commanded, a tone not spoken before by Hiroaki. Gabumon left the room.

Hiroaki lifted the goggles and look at them for a moment. He had to be strong, he had to be brave; he had to save Nancy. Pulling the goggles over his head, he ran out of the room and down to the door.

* * *

><p>The front door swung open.<p>

Nancy looked up from the floor to see a figure behind her, one she knew, but didn't want to see. She quickly wiped the tears from her eyes before talking to him.

"Hiroaki! What's wrong?" She said in a croaky voice which gave the impression she had been crying for hours.

"We're in trouble, look!" He yelled pointing the figures walking towards them. Nancy stood to look, and then stopped still. Approaching was five Meramon, each as fiery as the next.

"Hiroaki…" She said, but couldn't bring herself to finish the sentence.

"Fire palm!" They all screamed, launching hot balls of fire from their hands straight for the pair.

They stood, frozen.

This was it.

'So many things I've never done.' Nancy's mind said to its self. 'I guess things where never meant to be…I just wish I had the chance, just one chance to say "I love you"….'

'This is how it was going to end.' Hiroaki thought. 'Maybe it was always meant to be this way, maybe this is karma's way of teaching me a lesson' His heart sunk 'She'll never know….'


End file.
